


Silent Love

by firerwolf



Series: Spartan Love [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about Tom and Lucy from Beta Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was rather boring on the Hopeful and the Gamma Company augmentations would take a full week. This left Tom and Lucy with a lot of down time. They sat in their quarters in the comfortable silence. Tom had stopped trying to have conversations soon after Lucy stopped talking. After operation TORPEDO, after the death of the rest of Beta Company, Lucy hadn't said a word. They'd been the only two Spartans from the operation to have survived, and it had been just barely so. Her last words to him, questioning how they were sure they were alive, still haunted him at times. Without a voice to answer him when he'd have a conversation with Lucy he often felt like he was talking to himself.

Tom put his uniform away in his locker and looked over his shoulder at Lucy, who was lying on her bed. He watched her for a few seconds. He walked over to her cot and she looked up at him. Tom motioned to her and she scooted over so that he could lie down beside her. He settled down beside her, though they had to lie on their sides so that they both fit.

They lay in the comfortable silence, just staring at each other. Lucy slowly lifted her right arm, holding her hand out—pointer, pinky, and thumb outstretched. Her ring and middle finger were bent down against her palm.

Tom smiled and raised his left hand, making the same symbol. He set their hands against each other so that they mirrored each other. He moved his head forward so that his forehead rested against Lucy's. He once more reveled in how lucky he had been that Lucy had survived and that they hadn't considered her unfit for duty and separated them. Her voice was a small price to pay for him to keep her in his life. He missed her voice, missed her laugh, and the tone she would take with him when he messed up.

They had found a way to convey their emotions. Without words they still could say more with just one action. As their hands remained in contact it seemed to only strengthen their bond. It was their way and their way alone. Their special way of saying they loved each other.


	2. One Heart

Tom walked through the forest, gazing around. Fred had sent him and Lucy to scout out to the west of their current camp. They'd spent the last several months making their way through the shield world and so far they had found nothing. The inside of Onyx was enormous and varied greatly. They'd already traveled across rocky terrain, forests that carried from evergreens to rainforest, and a bleak desert area. They'd made camp by a river surrounded by oaks. From there Fred had split them into pairs and they set off in each direction to look for any sign of which way to go.

Tom paused and glanced over at Lucy. She carefully made her way through the forest. They hadn't bothered with their camouflage units for this mission. They didn't want to wear them out if there was a chance they would be needed later. Without the camouflage she was easy to spot, even in the shadows of the trees.

Lucy halted and flashed an amber light on Tom's HUD. He moved through the forest quietly to her side. She pointed through the trees to the opening of a cave. Tom frowned as he turned his attention to her find. He increased the magnification of his HUD and spotted a slight glow in the darkness. He hesitated for a moment as he chose what course of action to take. Should they report it or investigate more? He finally decided and motioned for Lucy to follow.

They crept toward the cave carefully, keeping one eye on the sky for any signs of drones. Tom had insisted on taking the lead, though it had earned him a punch to the shoulder. He moved to his stomach and crawled forward. When he spotted what was inside he froze.

A hand grabbed and tugged on his leg. Tom looked back at Lucy. He rose to his feet and she followed suit. Tom walked into the cave and Lucy hesitantly followed. Tom only walked a couple feet into the cave, but as soon as Lucy saw what had caused the glow she continued into the cave further.

The walls were covered with small crystals that glowed a brilliant blue in the darkness. Tom watched as light danced over the hardened plates of Lucy's SPI armor as she moved. She reached out to the wall and it caused an odd play of light over her armor where she blocked part of it. She reached up and removed her helmet. The light made her pale skin look like it was glowing.

Tom removed his own helmet, letting it hang loosely in his hand at his side. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen Lucy's face instead of just her helmet. She turned toward him and smiled as she saw his face. She moved over to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him deeper into the darkness. She pulled him all the way in until they could no longer see the light of day.

Lucy pulled him to stand before her. She grabbed his wrist and raised his hand, moving his fingers. She moved his thumb so it was only a few degrees below parallel and bent his fingers at the joint. She made the same shape with her hand and put it up against his to make a heart. She pointed to him, then her, then moved her hand to bring his attention back to their touching hands.

Tom paused for a moment, trying to decipher. This was something completely new to him. They had their little rituals, their ways of showing affection, but this was brand new. He finally put the pieces together. Each of them was really only half of who they were. Together they made one person with one heart.

Tom hesitated for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't respond right away and Tom feared that he had crossed a line. Just as he was about to pull away she leaned in toward him. They broke away after a minute and Tom leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Lucy's. He felt an understanding of her life for just a second. As he stood there he couldn't speak, couldn't find words or even sounds.

They had been together since they were little kids, had been through so much. He'd loved Lucy as long as he could remember, yet over all those years he was only now able to work up the courage to initiate such contact. To him, though, it had been worth the wait.


	3. Choise

Tom scrubbed at the pot, trying to get the last if the cheese out of it so it didn't came on. When he was satisfied he set the pot in the sink and started to wash his hands. "Holly, remember you have to wash up before lunch," he reminded his daughter.

Holly groaned from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. "Yes, Daddy." She left the drawing she was if is hung on the table and moved over to the sink. The little girl had to stand on a stool but she washed her hands in the sink alongside her father.

Tom dried his hands off and passed a towel to Holly as we. "Now we can take lunch up to your mother." He moved over to the counter and the tray that was sitting there.

"Wait!" Holly ran over to the table and grabbed the picture she was working on. She folded it in half and then ran back over to Tom. "Here, this is for Mommy." Tom placed the drawing and put it on the tray with the food. He grabbed the tray and started to make his way through the house. Holly ran ahead toward the master bedroom.

When he reached the room Holly was already sitting on the bed with her mother. Lucy had been bedridden for the last few days and Tom had gotten used to catering to his wife. Lucy hated it, wanting to take care if herself but Tom refused. She needed to recover and he was more than willing to make her meals until she was better.

Tom moved over to the bed and flipped out the legs of the tray, placing so it was over Lucy's legs. "All right, today we have a fine selection of macaroni and cheese, broccoli, and a piece of chocolate for desert."

"But you only get the chocolate if you finish all your broccoli," Holly added. Lucy pouted as though pleading with her daughter to let her have the chocolate sooner. "No, mommy, you have to finish your vegetables." Lucy sighed and nodded causing Holly to smile. "Good, and if you're really good and eat all your food Daddy might give you something special." Lucy smiled and took her fork, starting to eat.

Holly fidgeted on the other side of the bed. Being a child she wasn't very good at sitting still. "Holly, why don't you go finish your homework," Tom suggested. Holly groaned but Tom gave her a look that said she didn't be to complain. She had, after all, chosen to push it back until the next day when she'd been watching vids the night before. Holly sighed and moved from the bed, heading out of the room.

Tom made himself more comfortable on the bed, draping an arm over Lucy's shoulders. He enjoyed the silence, just the two of them sitting in bed together. His relaxation turned to worry when he realized that Lucy had stopped eating. "Is there something wrong with the food?" Lucy shook her head. "Then what's wrong? Is it more cramps? The doctor said those should have stopped." Tom felt fear rise up. He reached for the communication terminal on the bedside table but Lucy stopped him. She shook her head again and Tom moved back to his position beside her. Lucy took a deep breath and retrieved a paper from the other bedside table. She handed it to him and Tom took it carefully. "What is this?"

Lucy didn't make any sign of answer, just motioned to the paper. Tom opened it and read the first line putting it down right away. "Lucy, you don't need to apologize for anything. I can't believe you wrote an apology letter." Tom shook Jai's head and looked to his feet. "Lucy you didn't do anything wrong." Lucy again motioned to the letter and Tom sighed, deciding that he might as well read it so he could properly explain how she wasn't at fault for anything.

Dear my beloved Tom,

I'm so sorry that I was not able to give you what you wanted. I know that you were excited about a son and you even were planning out clothing and a name. I'm sorry that I lost our son. I'm sorry that because of me you'll never get to hold Kurt in your arms, play catch with him, or teach him how to be a good man like you.

Tom put the letter down again. "Lucy, do I have to read this?" Tom took deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm. Lucy motioned to the letter again. "Please, Lucy, can't you just sign it to me?" Lucy shook her head and motioned to the letter again. She moved to lay against his side, curled up against him. Tom's arms moved around her frail form. He reluctantly started to read the letter again.

I am sorry that I made you worry, again. I know that I worried you and I'm sorry that you were scared. I know that I worried Holly as well and I'm sorry that you had to take care of her, calm her, all on your own. I'm sorry that I can't help you explain to her what happened, or that her brother was gone before she got to meet him. I know how hard things like this are on you and don't want to put you through it again. I have decided that to prevent this happening again. I will voluntarily be sterilized. If we decide to have a son then we can adopt one but it has become apparent that natural birth is too much of a strain on my systems and I don't think you or I can take another heartbreak or scare like this. I love you, Tom, but I have made my choice.

You're loving wife

Tom just stared at the letter and sighed. "I would argue against your choice but it is your choice. You know I would prefer natural but it has become obvious that…that it's just too dangerous. I love you, Lucy, and I'll respect your choice." Tom wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. "It doesn't really matter how any child of ours comes into the family, Lucy, we'll love them just the same." Lucy relaxed against his arms and Tom slowly ran a hand over her back. "You know you should finish your food." Lucy just snuggled a bit closer to him. "Fine, then you don't get your chocolate." Lucy moved a bit away from him and pouted. "It's not that bad to eat broccoli. If you eat all your food I'll give you something special."

Lucy sat up and frowned down at him. She reached over for a tablet to type something to him. Tom pulled her hand back and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I always know what you mean. I know that you're worried you aren't healed enough to partake in adult activities." Lucy nodded, indicating that he was correct. "Well, that wasn't what I was offering. I was offering to spoon you in that way that you really like." Lucy smiled and nodded. She sat up and returned to eating her food. Tom just lay on the bed and watched her eat her food. She made sure to show him her clean plate and the chocolate as she ate it to be sure he knew she had eaten all of it. Once she had finished it Tom got up enough to grab the tray and moved it over to their dresser where it could sit for a while. He moved back over the bed, slipping under the covers, and taking his place beside Lucy. She turned away from him and he wrapped his arms around her, intertwining their legs and sliding one of his hands up her shirt to rest on her base skin. Tom placed a kiss on her neck and settled in to get a bit of sleep with his wife.


End file.
